


Clothes Shopping

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [15]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra, Pink Floyd, The Beatles (Band), The Traveling Wilburys, The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: Gen, based on a pic of jeff and a gif of richard wright in which they wear the same shirt, crackfic, same shirt, this is seriously just sth short and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: “Oh my god, Ritchie, it’s him!!!”* * * *Alternatively: five rock stars in the clothing store.
Relationships: Jeff Lynne & Richard Tandy, Richard Wright & David Gilmour
Series: Wilburys fanfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165019
Kudos: 36





	Clothes Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very silly but hopefully it's funny enough to make up for that. ^^
> 
> Based on a pic of Jeff and a GIF of Richard Wright wearing the same shirt (honestly, go take a look):  
https://patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/188952254983/jefflynne-appreciationposts-appreciation-post#notes  
https://patsdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/188952287858/greenisthecolourilike-rick-wright-playing-the#notes
> 
> That being said, please enjoy! ^^

“Oh my god, Ritchie, it’s _him_!!!”

Richard Tandy turned around to find his best friend half-hiding with his shopping behind one of the many clothes racks, ducking and crouching down near the floor and looking, just as Richard just had, at the man that had just entered the store.

George Harrison, the former guitarist of the Beatles.

Richard sighed. Some hushed chattering from his right made him turn his attention to two other musicians who had apparently decided to hit up the same London clothing store that day as well.

“But it’s George Harrison!” Rick Wright pointed out in a hushed but excited voice to an exasperated David Gilmour, who shook his head and kept browsing the clothes rack.

“So he is. Good for him.”

Rick suddenly turned sideways, as if only noticing Richard and Jeff now. He immediately crouched down next to Jeff, but before they could gush about _George Harrison_ being in the same store as them, they took a double-take and smiled with delight.

“Nice shirt!”

They had picked out the same orange-yellow shirt from a clothes rack nearby.

“Jeff.”

“Rick.”

“Can you believe it??! George Harrison, coming to the same store!”

“I _know_-“

“Gentlemen.”

The former Beatle walked past the four musicians kinda blocking the aisle.

“Mr. Lynne, Mr. Wright, Mr. Tandy, Mr. Gilmour.” He nodded with a knowing smile, most likely having overheard their conversation as he approached, but deciding not to mention it.

Jeff and Rick exchanged a horrified look. Richard sighed. “Guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic as much as I had fun writing it! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
